


(Different) Sight

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: The Mad Adventures of Alice L. [2]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gifts From Itward, Magic Pills, Mourning, Post-Birthday, Suspicious Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After a dismal day spent trying to honor Fran Bow's birthday, Alice gets an interesting gift of her own.





	1. Un-Birthday

“At least you’re still here with me, Chessy”, she reassured herself for the thousandth time.

 

 

_Mrrp!_

 

The tiny, black cat nestled deeper into her arms, and purred.

 

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if _you_ vanished, too...”

 

 

 

Today had been Fran’s birthday.

 

 

 

It was the most miserable occasion she had ever witnessed in her life.

 

 

...

 

 

Her parents had invited over Aunt Grace after she’d called them on the telephone.

 

She’d been a sobbing _mess_.

 

Crying about how inconceivable it was that a good and sweet child like Fran had to die...

 

 

Like the sympathetic and caring parents they were, Angela and Michael L. agreed.

 

They rubbed her back, and told her that they were sorry for her loss...

 

 

But Alice remained behind her mother’s legs, almost out of sight.

 

 

Although Ms. Bow _claimed_ to be upset at her friend’s death, she could plainly see that there weren’t any tears in her eyes.

 

...

 

“I think she knows something about Fran.

 

Something that she won’t tell anyone else.

 

I don’t know why I believe that is so, Chessy...

 

I just know that it's true”.


	2. From An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice may get her wish to find Fran after all...

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

The little girl furrowed her brows and shifted uncomfortably beneath the covers.

 

She had just barely gone to sleep-

 

 

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

 

_Alright already!_

 

With cottonballs clogging her brain, and a fuzzy feeling in her mouth Alice reluctantly sat up.

 

Sleepily cradling her cherished toy cat close to her chest, she looked from the small closet to the chipped and faded dollhouse.

 

 

_Is somebody there?_

 

She felt Chessy squirm in her grip until she loosened up a bit, and allowed him to tilt his head toward the window.

 

 

_Oh._

_So that’s it._

...

 

Upon her arrival, she found a delicately-wrapped parcel resting on the sill.

 

Alice had to be very careful as she undid the latches holding the window shut lest she inadvertently dash it to the ground many stories below.

 

 

_That wouldn’t do at all, especially since whomever left me this obviously put quite an effort into preparing it. It’s even got a nice, satin bow wrapped around the top!_

 

Gently pushing up on the child-safe plasticine, she was able to lift up the barrier between herself, and the mysterious gift.

 

Taking it into her palms, she marveled at its lightness.

 

 

_I wonder what it could be._

 

Settling back onto her bed, Alice undid the fancy ribbon, and the wrapping...

 

A simple, white sheet of paper fluttered to the ground:

 

 

_With love,_

 

_From Itward._

 

“Itward?”

 

 

 

She vaguely remembered Fran having mentioned someone with that name once before:

 

...

 

 

- **Four Months Prior** -

 

 

_“Do you have any imaginary friends, Alice?”_

 

_She looked up from her petting of Mr. Midnight, and smiled._

 

 

_“Yes, Fran I do._

_The lands I’ve visited carry many unique and strange creatures, and they are all delightfully good and caring._

_What about you?_

_Surely, you too must have some...”_

 

_Fran’s eyes sparkled as she took down a picture from the wall; a beautifully-crayoned piece of art featuring herself and a tall, skeletal man flying through the air in a tin machine._

 

_“Yes!_

_I do have one”._

 

_She pointed at the rendering of her odd companion._

 

_“His name is Itward, and he is the most wonderful friend I’ve ever had!”_

 

_..._

 

 

_I still remember that visit like it was only yesterday._

 

_-_ **Here-and-Now** -

 

 

Putting the makeshift card aside, she reached into the pile of hap-hazard tissue paper, and withdrew a curious glass jar.

 

_Goodness!_ she thought.

 

_Look at all this candy-_

 

Dressed in yellow-swirls and coated in tasty sugar, Alice couldn’t help but think that they were the oddest-looking peppermints she’d seen in her life.

 

 

_I wonder what they taste like._

 

So thinking, she unscrewed the top with ease and popped one into her mouth.

 

Tinkly laughter and phantom wind whisked through her now-open window, throwing the curtains awry.

 

The musical sounds of wind chimes jangled in her ears as the whole room went white-

 

 

_Where on earth is **this**!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part.


End file.
